Warrior Cats: Into the Woods (Book 1)
by Blueleaf of Thunderclan
Summary: There will be four cats. A blue she-cat who has the capacity to see and feel what other cats can't. A flame colored tom who will be able to hear what others can't. A black she-cat who has the power to mend the wounds not even medicine cats can heal. And the brown tom who will pull everyone together to keep them in line. Let the newest prophecy for the cats begin.
1. Chapter 1

(Blueleaf's P.O.V)

I was so excited. Today was my first day of high school. I was mostly excited because I had a chance to get away from my father Coalfur and my mother Suntail. As I walked out the door my phone went off. I squeaked like a kit cause the text was from Flamingraven.

**To: Flamingraven**

**Flamingraven: Hey Blueleaf will you wait at my door for me to come out? I want to walk to school with you.**

**Blueleaf: Ok.**

Just as I got finished typing my brothers Whitetail and Graystripe walked out.

"Whatcha doin? Texting that annoying friend of yours... oh what was the name? Yeah it was Flamingraven." Said Whitetail sarcastically. "It's a shame that he has to come to my high school. It was so peaceful."

I looked at him. I felt the anger rage through my body. "Listen here, do you think I like your mate Grasstail. If you ask me she is annoying times ten."

He snorted and walked away. Flamingraven was right outside when I arrived. He ran right up to me. "Hey Blueleaf, ready to go?"

I smiled at him he was all I ever wanted and more. We walked together pelts brushing as we walked side by side. Then my phone went off. This time it was a group message to Hawkfeather, Flamingraven, and Hollytail.

**To: Hawkfeather, Flamingraven, Hollytail**

**Hawkfeather: Hey guys. Where are we sitting at lunch?**

**Hollytail: I was just about to ask you the same question.**

**Blueleaf: We ****should sit by a window.**

**Hollytail: I agree.**

**Flamingraven: I also agree.**

**Hawkfeather: Ok, I guess that is were we will sit. See you in school. Bye :).**

**Hollytail: Later :)**

**Blueleaf: See you then.**

When we made it school I said hi to Hawkfeather as he approached with Hollytail. She came right to me and showed me the schedule. It was the same as Hawkfeather. Mine was the same as Flamingraven. It read:

**Name: Blueleaf **

**Homeroom: Feathertail**

**Art: Fireheart**

**Health: Spottedleaf**

**Math: Cloudtail**

**History: Feathertail**

**Spanish: Hollyleaf**

**Science: Crowfeather**

**Language Arts: Bluefur**

**Bus Departure**

I was so excited to go to homeroom, I got the teacher I always wanted. When I made it in I noticed that the most mean girl in school was their. Her name was Applepelt and so was her newest boyfriend Shadowear. She smiled and waved her tail for me to come over. I said goodbye to Hollytail and went over.

"So I see that we are classmates. I hope you know the latest news on what happened to me this summer." She said.

I looked at her, I knew she was one of those people that everybody knew what was going on in her life. Everybody always was caught up on her Facebook and Twitter. I was the only person along with my friends who had no clue. I looked at her and shook my head no.

She smiled, "I knew that you wouldn't know. Well I changed my status to single and ready to mingle. I have my eyes on this boy, his name is Flamingraven but he is taken. I was hoping you would tell me who he is dating."

I looked to the ground and then looked back up. "He is dating me." I stood firm and didn't let my fear show. I was able to hold on long enough cause the bell rang and I was off to first period.


	2. Chapter 2

As I walked to first period Flamingraven was right beside me. He looked at me with a questioning gaze.

"What happened during homeroom with Applepelt and where was her boyfriend? I never seen her without him they have been dating since the third grade and I was just curious." He looked up with a questioning gaze.

"Haven't you heard the news? They broke up over the summer some time. I don't want to tap about it right now. Where do we go first?" She looked at her schedule and then back at Flamingraven. "We go to art with Fireheart, let's hurry I heard he locks the doors 4 minutes after the second bell when he takes attendance."

When they entered the room she noticed that Hollytail was in her class she waved her tail over to where she was sitting and they sat down there just as Fireheart appeared and started talking about the classroom rules. As he talked I couldn't listen to what he was talking about. All I could think about is what was going to happen between Applepelt and Flamingraven. When I came out of my thoughts I noticed that everyone was staring at me.

(Flamingraven's POV)

As we sat in art class Fireheart explained the rules here is what they where:

1. Don't speak unless told to.

2. If you can't deal with choosing your own seats then he will move you.

3. Raise your tail if you wanna speak.

Pretty much all the normal stuff. Then he looked up right at Blueleaf and said. "Can you think of any other rules for us Blueleaf?"

Everyone was looking over where we were sitting staring at Blueleaf. She was so deep in thought that she didn't even notice that the teacher had called her out. Hollytail came over to poke her with her paw. She jumped and looked around embarrassment steaming like waves off her pelt.

"Ummmm... Is it the ummm... Donwards brush stroke?" She asked clearly not paying attention that they were talking about rules to brush strokes. Everyone started to laugh at her she got up and ran out the room.

I rose my tail.

"Yes Flamingraven?" He asked clearly seeing the concern in my eyes. "Do you want to go after her?"

I quickly gave a nod and with a flick of his tail he signaled that i could go after her. I opened my mouth to try and follow her sent witch led directly to the empty room that the instrument players store their instruments in. She sat in there clearly upset about what happened so upset that she didn't even notice when I walked in.

"What is going on with you today?" I asked she was clearly upset ever since homeroom started. "I can tell something is bothering you."

She looked at me and sighed. "All I can think about is that conversation that I had with Applepelt. She asked me if you were dating anyone and I told her how we were dating. She told that she wanted to date you. I was worried if she asked you that you would say yes because she is probably the most beautiful she-cat in the school."

He seen the guilt building up in her eyes. I looked at her and licked her between the ears. "You know as much as I know that I would never date her even if everyone else thinks she is the most beautiful she-cat in the school she is not that to me. In my eyes you are the most beautiful..

When I had finished saying that Hollytail walked in. "Fireheart wants you both back in the classroom he is about to lock the door and he doesn't want to lock you out." Together they walked in and sat down.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey thanks for reading my book so far. If you were wondering here is the rest of the schedules Flamingraven's is the same as Blueleaf's and Hollytail's and Hawkfeather's are the same. Their schedule goes like this...<strong>

**Homeroom: Cloudtail**

**Art: Fireheart**

**Math: Cloudtail**

**History: Feathertail**

**Spanish: Hollyleaf**

**Health: Yellowfang**

**Science: Crowfeather**

**Language Arts: Bluefur**

**Bus Departure**

**Hope you enjoy the story keep watch for the third chapter sorry it took so long to update stupid school. Hope to update sooner next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

(Hollytail's POV)

She watched as they walked down the hallway to their health class. Just as Hawkfeather walked up.

"Where were you?" I asked. He was suppose dot be in my art class but he seemed to be missing.

"Oh, I was at a chorus meeting for the new chorus kids like me it was during first period. What happened during math class today?" He asked.

I looked down the hall where Blueleaf and Flamingraven had disappeared and thought if I should tell him but then i decided that if they want to tell him they could. Besides they didn't tell me so what do I tell him. "Nothin' much just learned the class rules." I gazed again down the hall. Then we walked to our math class with Cloudtail and sat through the whole boring lecture then went to lunch.

(Blueleaf's POV)

As I we got closer to the health room I felt as though the health teacher was staring at us both as soon as we went in and sat down it was as though she didn't take her eyes off us the rest of the class and as soon as we were about to leave of lunch she stopped us.

"I have been expecting you but i thought there would be four of you. Maybe Yellowfang has the other two." Spottedleafs tone was stern.

I looked over at Flamingraven and noticed that he was just as confused as I was he gaze was filled with it.

"Now run along I want you two to come back here after school."

The rest of the day I was quiet. I texted my brother Graystripe to tell him to tell our mom I was going to be late. As soon as we got down there Spottedleaf, Leafpool, Yellowfang, and Cinderpelt were there along with Hollytail and Hawkfeather. I looked around the four medicine cats were staring at us.

Leafpool steped front. "So the prophecy is true? There are four who shall not only change the school but the way of teaching for generations." She looked at all of us then back at the other medicine cats. "What are we gonna do?"

Yellowfang spoke next. "We have to tell them first. I think Spottedleaf should be the one to explain she was the one who heard of the prophecy."

Spottedleaf stepped forward. "You were all chosen by star clan to have power almost like Jayfeather and Loinblaze. You will change this school one way or another. You all have some kind if power. Here is what the prophecy said. _There will be four cats. A blue she-cat who has the capacity to see and feel what other cats can't. A flame colored tom who will be able to hear what others can't. A black she-cat who has the power __to mend the wounds not even medicine cats con heal. And the brown tom who will pull everyone together to keep them in line. _Just by looking at you we can tell you are the one we are looking for."

I looked around. Then Hawkfeather spoke. "How do I keep everybody in line? I am the most quiet one here."

I knew what he was talking about I didn't even get this whole prophecy but he was the one who would lead i looked at Hollytail and Flamingraven they looked just as confused.

* * *

><p><strong>To uploaded in one day I hope you like them.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

(Hawkfeather's POV)

As we all walked home together we were quiet.

"So are you excited to come over for dinner tonight?" Asked Hollytail like always tying to brighten the mood.

I didn't pay attention. I was trying to see what Blueleaf and Flamingraven were talking about all day they have been acting weird. I stopped walking and couldn't help blurting out the question that has been burning in my mind side we left. "Did you two know you have been acting weird all day?" He stopped dead in his tracks the others turned around to look at him.

"What do you mean?" Asked Hollytail.

"You haven't noticed that Flamingraven and Blueleaf have been acting weird?" He noticed Blueleaf and Flaming raven both staring at him. "If i had to say one of them did know I would say they would be the ones who would know. Didn't Spotttedleaf say that Blueleaf can see what others can't and Flamingraven can hear?"

Blueleaf spoke next. "I always knew something was different about me but I never expected this to be it." Then she quieted her voice. "If we are going to talk about it I suggest we get to Hollytail's house where we can talk in private."

As they walked and talked all I could think of was being the one to lead. I was never the leading type. I always let the other decide and just agree or every once and a while disagree with what they were saying. I never had to make the choices that wasn't my style. I could feel the nervousness and questions burning inside me like a fire raging through a forest.

"MOM I'M HOME AND GOING UPSTAIRS WITH MY FRIENDS!" Yelled Hollytail as we entered her house. Then we headed up to her room and entered it.

"Okay, now that we are here we need to talk about this whole prophecy thing." Said Hollytail. She looked over at Blueleaf and Flamingraven who were still just sitting there whispering to themselves.

"We need to move into our clubhouse. If we are so special there are bound to be people who will want to take advantage of our powers." Blueleaf said. She glanced sadly at Flamingraven and then in the direction of our house. "We need to keep our family safe from the people who will only want to come after us. We can sneak out tonight but first we need to get rid of our phones."

Then, Flamingraven started to speak. "We will leave right now by jumping out the window and then when we are far enough away from the we will smash the phones so our parents can't track us down and we will move to the forest where Hollyleaf lived. A voice told me that is where to go and if I have the power to hear what other can't then I will listen to that voice."

* * *

><p><strong>I know what you are thinking this has seemed to go on very fast. Let me re cap they got the <strong>**prophecy and are pretty much dropping out of school to move to the forest to learn more about there destiny. If it makes mire sense I will continue.**

* * *

><p>(Hollytail's POV)<p>

I looked back at the last remaining view of my house and turned away. It was bad enough that Blueleaf was already in a state of depression. Hawkfeather looked around nervously like something was going to pounce on him at any moment. While Flamingraven fell in a step next to Blueleaf so close that there pelts where brushing. As they made there way to the forest she couldn't help but look back. "You guy's realize that this is it the last time we will se our family and friends."

"We have our friends right here each other and what has family ever done to us. The only person who still cares for family is Blueleaf because Hawkfeather is her brother." Flamingraven snapped.

"You know just because you and your dad never got along that doesn't mean me and my family never did." I snapped back.

"It's not like it isn't true. Me and my dad never got along but yet i lived with him cause my mom never excepted me." Said Hawkfeather. "So it is true family did nothing for us."

"Will you all stop fighting." Said Blueleaf. "Isn't it bad enough that we are heading into unknown territory and are going to live with wild cats. I don't need my three best friends to be fighting while i stand back here and listen."

I looked at her a felt pity. She has lost so much over the time we left. She lost her other brothers and one of her other closest friends. They continued to walk towards the forest and once they got there they were already met by a forest cat.

"Hi I'm Snakestar, what brings you out of the city cats place?"

Blueleaf stepped forward and dipped her head clearly knowing what was going on. "Hello I'm Blueleaf, we have come to live in the forest. If it to full though we can always find somewhere else."

Snakestar looked at her and then at us. I watched him as he flicked his tail for us to follow. We followed him through the forest and toward a hollow. "Welcome to Thunderclan. This where all my Clan lives."

Blueleaf whispered something to Flamingraven that I couldn't hear but I knew that they knew this place better then I thought. Then a she-cat walked over to Blueleaf and Flamingraven. "Is that really you two Bluekit and Flamingkit well you would be Bluepaw and Flamingpaw by now."

"Yes Lightningkit it is us. I missed you sis." Said Flamingraven.

"Well, it's Lightning_paw_ now. I am an apprentice, are you coming to become an apprentice again with Bluekit?"

"Well we have warrior like names but I think I would give up Blueleaf for a few moons to become Bluepaw and be a apprentice once more." She seemed way happier then when we left.

I watched as she caught up with her old friends. I never knew she lived in the forest.

"You know Blueleaf you and Flamingraven and your friends could all become apprentice." Snakestar said.

She looked from me to Hawkfeather and looked as happy as a kindergartener on the first day of school and said yes.

* * *

><p><strong>Well I hope you love that whole twist in the plot. Hope you enjoy it and encourage yourself to read more.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

(Blueleaf's POV)

As they looked at me and Flamingraven like we were the ones who would say yes. I looked at Hawkfeather and Hollytail they looked a little nervous about so many wild cats being around. I looked at Flamingraven his eyes shown with excitement and nervousness.

"We will stay if after we have the name -_paw _we can have our all names back." I said that and looked straight at Snakestar. He nodded and gave a satisfied flick of his ears.

"I will tell the clan." He said with a massive leap onto the highrock. "All cats old enough to catch there own food join here beneath the highrock for a clan meeting."

As soon as he said that all the cats came and gathered around. I looked for Spottedkit well that was hat she was last time I seen her. Then I seen her walk out of the apprentices den with the other apprentices.

"We have got back two of our kits well they would be apprentices by now. Bluepaw and Flamingpaw. They brought to friend so let's make them feel welcome. Hollypaw and Hawkpaw. Bluepaw your mentor will be Stoneclaw. He has trained well and understands the way of the code. Flamingpaw from this day forward your mentor will be Smallclaw."

The ceremony went on like normal. Hawkpaw had Cloudfur and Hollypaw had requested if she could learn about healing and Snakestar made her Berryleaf's apprentice. Then we went to the apprentices den.

Spottedpaw, Lightningpaw, and Flamepaw came up to me and Flamingpaw. Hawkpaw seemed a little nervous being around so many other cats so he just walked over to Hollypaw where she was talking to Berryleaf about medicine cat stuff.

"Hey guys I remember six moons ago we where all in the nursery together. Strange we got made apprentices a few days ago." Flamepaw said. "Later we are going out into the forest for the first time."

"Wait you were made apprentices a few days ago and you still haven't been into the forest?" I asked.

"No we got in trouble the day of our apprentice ceremony for sneaking out of camp to explore without our mentors." Said Flamepaw.

"We had to clean out the elders den for a week." Said Spottedpaw. "We are going to ask our mentors if you guys come along."

"Well I think that Bluepaw and Flamingpaw will go together with Hawkpaw. Speaking of which where is he?" Lightningpaw looked around to try and find him.

"He must already be in the apprentices den." I said then yawned. "I think I me and Flamingpaw should get some rest. We had a long journey to get here and we have a long day ahead of us."

We walked into the den and curled up next to Hawkpaw. As soon as we got in there the slow breathing of Hawkpaw told be he was asleep. I snuggled closer to Flamingpaw for more warmth and fell asleep.

When I openedy eyes I noticed that I wasn't in the apprentices den with Hawkpaw I was I in a forest. I looked around and saw a starry figure walking towards me. I looked around and saw more and realized I was in Starclan and that the starry figure looked a lot like the medicine cat who was here when I was taken from the forest.

"Fernfoot?" I asked.

"Yes Bluepaw. You remind me so much of your mother Mistytail. You two looked the same with the pelt and the Blue eyes." Then she faded and I woke up back in my nest.

Flamingpaw and Hawkpaw were already up and out of there dens. The only other person in the den with me was Lightningpaw. I walked over to her a tapped her with my paw. She looked at me with a sideways glance. "I thougt you were with Flamingpaw and Hawkpaw?"

"That is why I woke you up when I awoke they were gone."

She looked at me and we walked out the den. I saw Hollypaw and waved my tail to beckon her over. "Have you seen HAwkpaw and Flamingpaw?" I asked.

"Yeah they just left with there mentors. Oh and by the way you and Lightningpaw have to go and see your mentor they are waiting to leave."

I looked towards the entrance and saw that Stoneclaw and Goldwing were waiting. I waved my tail goodbye and trotted toward the entrance with Lightningpaw bouncing beside me. As soon as we got there we headed out of camp.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow some plot twist here. Hope you enjoy it and keep reading for more. I know this chapter was short but expect longer ones in the future or a little later depending on how much time I have to write.<strong>


	6. Alliances

_**Thunderclan**_

**Leader**

Snakestar - Dark brown tom with amber eyes  
>Apprentice, Flamepaw<p>

**Deputy**

Goldentail - Golden she-cat with green eyes

**Medicine Cat**

Berryleaf - Reddish brown she-cat  
>Apprentice, Hollypaw<p>

**Warriors**

Tawnyclaw - Black she-cat with unusually small claws

Snowtail - White she-cat with blue eyes blind but still able to fight and hunt

Cloudfur - White tom with dark blue eyes  
>Apprentice, Hawkpaw<p>

Runningwind - Dark tom with white patches

Featherfur - Dark brown tom with very thick fur

Longleg - Black tom with long legs

Coalfur - Black tom with green eyes  
>Apprentice, Stumpypaw<p>

Goldwing - Light brown tom with golden patches  
>Apprentice, lightningpaw<p>

Foxfang - Ginger she-cat  
>Apprentice, Spottedpaw<p>

Noclaw - Former kittypet with no claws

Smallclaw: Tom with small claws  
>Apprentice, Flamingpaw<p>

Stoneclaw - Gray she-cat  
>Apprentice, Bluepaw<p>

**Apprentices**

Flamepaw - Ginger tom with orange stripes

Lightningpaw - Grayish blue she-cat with a scar that looks like lightning

Spottedpaw - Dark she-cat with light patches

Hawkpaw - Black tom

Stumpypaw - Small tom with brown patches

Bluepaw - Grayish she-cat with blue eyes

Flamingpaw - Ginger tom

Hollypaw - Black she-cat

**Queens**

Mousefur - Gray she-cat (Mother to Sunkit)

Icepelt - White she-cat with light blue specks (Mother to Adderkit, Antkit, Rainkit, and Cinderkit)

**Elders**

Leafdapple - Dark tom with amber eyes

Liontail - Golden tom with lion like tail

Duststripe - Tom with dusty brown stripes

Skyswing - White she-cat with blue eyes

* * *

><p><em><strong>Windclan <strong>_(Please note not all wind clan cats will be listed)

**Leader**

Swiftstar - Brown tabby tom fastest in Windclan

**Deputy**

Longnose - Light gray she-cat  
>Apprentice, Littlepaw<p>

**Medicine Cat**

Nightpool - Black she-cat with blue eye's

**Warriors**

Applepelt - Brown tom  
>Apprentice - Cinderpaw<p>

Swallowtail - Ginger tom

Grassfur - Brown she-cat with fur that sticks up like grass

**Queens**

Willowleaf - Former medicine cat (Mother to Windkit and Crowkit)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Shadowclan <strong>_(Only the Leader, deputy, and medicine cat are featured in this edition)

**Leader**

Darkstar - Grey she-cat with black tip in her tail

**Deputy**

Tinytail - Tom with small tail

**Medicine Cat**

Yellowtail - Tom with Yellow eye's

* * *

><p><em><strong>Riverclan <strong>_(Only the Leader, deputy, and medicine cat are featured in this edition)

**Leader**

Waterstar - She-cat with water blue eye's

**Deputy**

Trouttail - Brown tom

**Medicine Cat**

Poppytail - Brown tom  
>Apprentice, Cloudpaw<p> 


End file.
